Namimori School
by debgomez
Summary: Au. Yaoi. La escuela secundaria Namimori, es una de las mas grandes y prestigiosas escuelas de Japon. Ademas Namimori ofrece un intercambio con el liceo Aldrovandi, en Sicilia-Italia
1. Chapter 1

**Discleimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, pertenece a Amano Akira así como las empresas asociadas. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias: AU. Yaoi (relacion BoyxBoy) Si no te gustan este tipos de historias no leas así evitamos malos ratos. Están advertidos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

_Namimori school, es una de las mas grandes y prestigiosas escuelas de Japón. Además Namimori ofrece un intercambio con el liceo Aldrovandi, en Sicilia-Italia. Además Namimori cuenta con mas de mil dormitorios privados para sus estudiantes y quinientos dormitorios comunes. Cinco cafeterías, además de treinta salas de recreo, tres teatros, cinco salas de cines, cinco jardines, tres de ellos con un lago artificial. Entre la estructura educativa cuenta con treinta y cinco laboratorios, tres museos, quince campos deportivos de diverso genero, nueve bibliotecas, tres piscinas olímpicas y tres veinticinco metros, entre otras estructuras. Y teniendo siempre en mente la seguridad y salud de los estudiantes, cinco enfermerías equipadas con los instrumentos mas modernos_

_En una palabra, Namimori School cuenta con la mejor infraestructura, y brinda a sus estudiantes la mayor comodidad posible. La escuela cuenta, también, con un sistema de seguridad, cada ingreso y salida de sus instalaciones es registrado, minuto por minuto. Cabe aclarar también que los mas de cien docentes que componen el cuerpo educativo, fueron elegidos bajo las mas modernas y elaborados sistemas de elección. Así como el personal administrativo, y todos los que componen la parte extracurricular fueron elegidos con el mayor cuidado posible, siendo seleccionados y entrevistados personalmente por el fundador y director del centro._

_Además Namimori school, realiza un concurso para el acquisto de tres becas completas y cinco becas al 50% para aquellos de escasos niveles económicos, que no se pueden permitir la estadía en la Namimori School. Los concursos son realizados a nivel nacional. Los intercambios con el Liceo Aldrovandi son llevados a inicios del año académico, y solo en esas fechas. Y no provede un numero limitado de estudiantes. Así mismo, el Liceo Aldrovandi puede enviar cuantos estudiantes desee sin la necesidad de que la Namimori School envíe algún estudiante y no hay limite de tiempo._

-Ohhh! Es una maravillosa introducción a lo que es la escuela. Pero algo sigue rondando mi mente, Namimori y Aldrovandi tienen un convenio?

- Namimori y Aldrovandi- Dijo el hombre- Ambas, son escuelas hermanas. Sus fundadores comparten un fuerte lazo de amistad.

- Amistad?

-Giotto y Cozart, ambos son los fundadores de Namimori y Aldrovandi respectivamente. Además de ser amigos desde la infancia.

-Entiendo. Entonces el instituto es bilingüe  
>-Si, en ambas estructuras están presentes el: ingles, francés, español, italiano y japonés.<p>

-Lo suponía, había escuchado que la Namimori School era una de las mejores instituciones educativas, y no me equivocaba. Muy bien. Sabe me gustaría conocer las instalaciones personalmente.

-Eso podría tomarnos mucho tiempo.- dijo el hombre sonriendo- Mejor, por que no vemos una guía virtual creada por uno de nuestros estudiantes.

- Muy bien, suena interesante.

**-o-**

-Increíble! Ganaste una de las becas para la prestigiosa Namimori!

-Hump! Era algo que quise siempre, y ahora lo conseguí. No espero nada, la beca solo es por un año. Para el próximo tengo que esforzarme.

- Pero de todas manera, Ryu, has conseguido entrar a Namimori, supongo que eso significa que no te veremos mas por aquí

- No se libraran tan fácil de mi. Regresare para las vacaciones.

- Jajaja... Namimori... que suerte que tienes Ryu.

Ryu sonrío en silencio, desde hacia cinco meses que su abuelo había muerto, y el siempre le contaba sobre lo bien que lo paso en la Namimori, cuando trabajo ahí, había crecido escuchando sus historias y ahora podría ir a ese lugar que le parecía un sueño... Aunque se preguntaba si la escuela se mantenía como su abuelo le contó, su abuelo había comenzado a trabajar en Namimori cuando esta se fundo, hace 20 años, y desde entonces muchas cosas habían pasado.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí les dejo esta historia. Meteré uno o dos personajes míos. Apropósito he cambiado un poco las edades así puedo "jugar" mejor con ellos.<p>

_**Encuesta:**_

_Quien crees que quede mejor con Tsuna?_

Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Enma o Mukuro.

Ustedes elijan! tengo algo en mente ya con Tsuna pero no estoy segura al 100%. Así que escucho sus opiniones.

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos, Arrivederci...


	2. Presentaciones

**Discleimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, pertenece a Amano Akira así como las empresas asociadas. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias: AU. Yaoi (relacion BoyxBoy) Si no te gustan este tipos de historias no leas así evitamos malos ratos. Están advertidos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Presentaciones<strong>

_Los pétalos de sakua caían lentamente, como si danzaran con el viento, un suave vals que las acompañaba hasta su fianl, por que ellas no se marchitaban, ellas resplandian efímeramente, esperando en el tiempo, para otra vez aparecer..._

Era ya principios de abril, y las Sakura estaban a todo su esplendor. Miles de familias se reunían para festejar el evento... Mientras que las escuelas volvían a empezar. Tres automóviles último modelo subían por una larga colina que llevaba la secundaria Namimori, el camino estaba adornado por decenas de Sakura, deleitándose con aquel hermoso paisaje los ocupantes de los automóviles quedaban atónitos, del lugar de donde ellos venían no existían tal maravilla y es que Japón e Italia no eran lo mismo.

- Giovane Basil -Dijo el chofer-, tra poco arriveremo alla scuola_1_.

- Va bene, Pietro. Grazie_2_.

Basil volvió a mirar por la al final de la colina se podía apreciar un majestuoso edificio, de unos cuatro pisos, "La secundaria Namimori" sus padres habían querido que estudiase ahí, y la idea le había gustado. Desde que el amigo japonés de su padre los visito hace 3 años le fascino Japón, su cultura sus costumbres... y esperaba poder estudiar en Japón y cuando sus padres le dijeron que iría a estudiar a Japón casi se muere de felicidad. Había sido un poco duro, tubo que aprender japonés, la pronuncia no le fue un gran problema, desde pequeño siempre escucho a sus padres hablar japonés, su problema fue la escritura, eso de hiragana, katakana, kanji... y tanto que no entendía. pero al final logro hacerlo, aun tenia pequeños problemas con la escritura correcta pero nada malo que no se pudiera corregir.

-Fuuta! despierta, ya estamos llegando-dijo Basil- FUUTA!

-mmm... que sucede, fratellone_3_?

- Ya vamos a llegar.

** -o-**

-Namimori les da la bienvenida!-dijo el hombre, estaba parado en el escenario frente a mas de mil alumnos- Mi nombre es Timoteo y soy el director...

Nunca le gusto el discurso de inicio de curso, miro a su alrededor, varios estudiantes hacían lo mismo que él. Aun se preguntaba como es que había logrado pasar de año, era torpe y algo, muy, despistado y nunca logro hacer amigos en la media, por lo cual agradeció de que ninguno de ellos estuviera en su clase, había decidido que se retiraría a mediados de año, e iría a otra escuela, pero cuando vio que la idol de la escuela, Sasagawa Kyoko, estaba en su misma clase desistió de esa idea. Suspiro, que ella le diga un "Hola" estaba fuera de sus posibilidades...

-Bien, como cada año, nuevos alumnos provenientes de Italia llegan, esta vez tenemos doce.- Tsuna volvió a prestar atención al director, habían cinco muchachos en el escenario, así que supuso que eran los alumnos becados- Bueno comencemos con Bovino Lambo, de 14 años, clase 3°A de la secundaria media.

Un muchacho de cabellos negros lacios, ojos verdes y bajo el ojo izquierdo tenia una marca entro, después de él entraron los hermanos Cecchieri, Basil y Fuuta de 15 y 14 años respectivamente, ambos rubios el mayor tenia un mechón de cabello cubriéndole la cara, ojos azules e iría al 1°A del bachillerato, mientras que su hermano, Fuuta, de ojos marrón claro iría a 3°C de la secundaria. Después de ellos vino Esposito Spanner, de 16 años, rubio, ojos azules con unos lentes de mecánico colgándole en el cuello y un chupachup en boca, que fue a parar a la 2°C. Después vino Longchamp Naito, de 15 años, alto pelirrojo y ojos cafés que iría al 1°A del bachillerato, después vino una

chica de cabellos azul eléctrico y ojos rojos que respondía al nombre d Mirch Lal, de 15 años que iría al 1°A de bachillerato. Después vinieron la pareja de mellizos Nanetti, Belphegor y Pantera. Él de cabellos rubios que le cubrían los ojos al igual que su hermana pero esta tenia el cabello rizado Y castaños, tenían 15 años e irían al 1°A, después vinieron los primos Patelli, Fran e I-Pin ambos de 14 años, ella tenia ojos negros al igual que su cabello que lo llevaba recogido en dos trenzas e iria a 3°A mientras que él tenia el cabello verde como sus ojos y unas pequeñas marcas bajo los ojo e iría a 3°C de la media...después de ellos vino Rossi Coronello, rubio y ojos azules de 15 años que termino en el 1°A de Bachillerato, después y por ultimo Suzuki Adelheid, de 16 años que iría al 2°C.

-Bien, ahora unas palabras de nuestro presidente del comité de disciplina- Tsuna se preguntaba quien seria el nuevo presidente el anterior se había ya graduado-, Hibari Kyoya!

Un joven de cabellos negros azabache, ojos azul oscuro achinados, labios finos y contextura delgada con el uniforme impecablemente puesto, se paro frente al micrófono, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar... Tsuna no lograba escuchar lo que el muchacho decía, desde que había entrado se fijo en cada movimiento que hacia Hibari, todo a su alrededor desapareció y solo quedaban ellos dos, Tsuna se quedo observando a Hibari mientras que un rubor cubría sus mejillas, hasta que el ruido de los aplausos lo trajo a la realidad, el discurso del presidente del comité disciplinario había ya terminado. Después de eso se presentaron los profesores, solo hubo un ingreso, el de Dino Cavallone el nuevo profesor de Italiano para el primer año del bachillerato, después de terminar la ceremonia cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases.

**-o-**

Entro a su salón, algunos ya habían llegado incluida Sasagawa Kyoko. Cuando paso por su lado sintió un ligero nerviosismo, se sentó en la ultima fila al lado de la ventana, después de 10 minutos entro el nuevo profesor.

-buongiorno, io sarò il vostro insegnante di italiano e storia, mi chiamo Dino Cavallone- Un gran silencio inundo el lugar, nadie se esperaba que les hablara en italiano- bueno como dije soy su profesor de italiano e historia, me llamo Dino Cavallone- Historia? nadie había dicho nada sibre de ello- y seré también vuestro Tutor, bueno comencemos por las presentaciones. comencemos por...-dijo mirando al muchacho al lado de la puerta

- Longchang Naito- dijo el muchacho- Hola a todos soy Naito, y vengo desde Enna, Italia. Tengo 15 años, nací el 9 de agosto a las 11 de la mañana, mi grupo sanguíneo es A positivo, mido 1.63 cm y peso...

Tsuna miro al muchacho, realmente eso era una presentación muy detallada. Así, después cada uno se presento, muchos solo dijeron su nombre, otros contaron algo sobre de ellos. Al final llego su turno, se levanto, dijo solo su nombre y después se sentó. El profesor sonrío y comenzó la lección.

- Bene, questo è tutto per oggi, per la prossima classe vorrei che voi faceste una redazione sulla vostra vacanza_4_

Todo asintieron y el profesor salio. Suspiro cansado, este el primer día y ya les dejaban tarea... y así paso el resto del día, cuando la campana de salida sonó todos comenzaron a salir lentamente.

Tsuna se dirigió a su cuarto, era uno de los privados, nunca pudo llevarse muy bien con los otros estudiantes así que sus padres decidieron ponerlo en uno privado. Dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y se fue a dar una ducha, después de que se vistió se acerco al escritorio y comenzó a sacar sus libros, les habían dejado varias tareas, cuando saco su diccionario de italiano una carta calló. Extrañado se agacho para recogerla, quien podría haberle escrito una carta, seguro que se habian equivocado, pero cuando la recogió se dio cuanta que no era así, la carta iba dirigida a él.

El sobre llevaba un extraño escudo que no había visto antes, dos rifles cruzados sobre los cuales estaba una concha con alas y rodeados de diseños y al centro dentro de lo que parecía un escudo francés antiguo estaba dibujado una bala. Abrió el sobre y al inicio de la hoja el mismo escudo se repitio con el solo detalle de que una especie de llama naranja lo acompañaba como fondo. La carta estaba escrita en italiano:

_Stimato signore Sawada Tsunayoshi, _

_Lei è stato eletto come uno dei partecipanti del progetto "Vongole Famiglia", un gioco di ruolo, che si da origine questo anno, e che avrà una durata di tre anni. La pregiamo di recarsi al secondo piano nell'aula 27. La sua presenza è molto importante, perciò la preghiamo di non mancare. La prima seduta sarà oggi alle 19 ore. Come abbiamo detto lì aspettiamo, e aspettiamo che Lei possa venire per la sua propria volontà, altrimenti dovremo usare metodi meno convenzionali.5_

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción!<strong>

_**1** Joven Basil, dentro de poco llegaremos a la escuela._

_**2** Muy bien, Pietro (Pedro). Gracias._

_**3** Hermano mayor._

_**4** Bien, esto es todo por hoy, para la próxima clase quisiera una redacción sobre sus vacaciones._

_**5** Querido señor Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_Usted ha sido elegido como uno de los participantes del proyecto "Vongola Family", un juego rol, que comienza este año, y que tendrá una duración de tres años. Le rogamos de acercarse al segundo piso en el aula 27. Su presencia es muy importante, por lo cual le rogamos de no faltar. El primer encuentro se dará hoy a las 19 horas. Como hemos dicho le esperamos, y esperamos que usted pueda venir por su propia voluntad, de otra manera nos veremos forzados a usar métodos menos amables..._

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia. Siento que quedo algo flojo, no me convence mucho... espero que les guste...El ganador de mi encuesta fue Hibari-kun asi que 1827! por el momento sera así, el B26 y 1827. Aun no me enfocare en eso, en el proximo cap tratare de enfocarme mas sobre la trama del fic, ya que tambien tendra algo de "Vongole"

Gracias por leer esta loca historia!

Nos vemos,** Arrivederci...**


End file.
